ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (Earth-68)
This is the version of Albedo that appears on Earth-68, the dimensions owned by Dioga beta. He appears is in the John Smith 10 franchise, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. He mostly appears in his Galvan form. History Albedo first appears when Gwen and Kevin travel into the past in search for Julie, using an Omnitrix. Albedo says he'll show the two to Azmuth's lab in exchange for the Omnitrix, which he takes. He holds a grudge against Azmuth, thinking he is smarter than him. He returns 10 years later as the leader and creator of the Negative 10, a group of humans and aliens to eliminate John Smith. He leads the operations from inside a Techadon Robot, and isn't discovered until the last moment. He is imprisoned by Azmuth. He used the Omnitrix he obtained to create the Ultimatrix, which he gave to Rob Lucci. Albedo appears in an alternate dimension, though he is familiar with John, so it is unknown whether it is this Albedo or another. He teamed up with Vilgax. He goes on a long hiatus, until returning in the New Chess Piece Arc. He is the creator of the Warmatrix, which he created from the spare Omnitrix created from the time traveling incident mentioned earlier. He gives this watch to Phantom, and remains out of site for most of the series. He appears near the end of the series, when he teams up with Vilgax and Zombozo to betray Phantom, taking the Warmatrix. He uses a bomb to allow himself to transform into the alien forms with no device, and goes to get revenge on Azmuth. Albedo attacks Galvan Prime II, when John appears to stop him. John flat out crushes him, utilizing only one alien and its Ultimate form. He takes another hiatus, until his return in Omniverse. He takes John's place, having turned into an exact copy of John. He works on completing a stabilizing device, which he does and gains the ability to turn into Ultimate Aliens. Elektra and Julie try to stop him and fail. A flashback reveals that he battled John, having him captured by a new partner, a spirit in robot armor. He reveals that Azmuth replaced human DNA in the Omnitrix with John's DNA, allowing for a perfect transformation. He distracts Elektra and Julie, until John comes to their rescue. Despite an advantage, Albedo is forced to retreat. Albedo returns and attacks John, in a successful plan to draw Azmuth out. After kidnapping him, he used a Cerebral Vortex to drain his intelligence. This plan fails with John's intervention. Albedo escapes yet again though. He retreats, planning to get revenge on Azmuth. He is hunted down by Khyber, hired by the Spirit, now in the form of the Bandaged Man. Bandaged Man takes his Recreated Ultimatrix and kills Albedo. Powers and Abilities As a Galvan, Albedo has enhanced intelligence. He seems to have strong organizational leader skills, as in most of his appearances, he recruits others to fight his battles. He used a bomb to allow him to access the Omnitrix aliens without a device, which allowed him to handle his own affairs. Appearances John Smith 10 *Love (John Smith 10) (first appearance; in the past) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (alternate timeline?) Phantom Watch *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Omniverse *The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Fistful of Clones * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (death) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Albedo appears similar to his canon debut. He is stuck in Ryder's human form, and tries to get the Omnitrix from him to fix it. He also has an obsession with Churros, which Ryder does in the same episode. This resembles his obsession with Chili Fries in the canon series. He later appears in the past, in his Galvan form. Appearances * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer * The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10) * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Fight * Highbreed Rise Again * Bounty Aplenty Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Albedo is the assistant to First Thinker Azmuth, loyal to him. He gets a crush on Jane's Galvan transformation, though is disappointed when learning she was human. He is an ally in this series. * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * End of the Worlds Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Albedo appears as a villain in this series. He has Ben's form similar to the canon series. * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * Hunt for the Looney * The Imperfect Trivia *This Albedo is one of few to not be a clone of the hero in his debut. **It wasn't until the last series that he does so, and that is simply a transformation, not permanent. *Despite being the creator of both the Ultimatrix and the Warmatrix, he doesn't use either of them. **He does, however, use the Recreated Ultimatrix. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Males